Final Interview
Final Interview is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Francis McReary. Francis tells Niko that a lawyer, Tom Goldberg, has evidence for a case against him for corruption. Francis wants the dirt he has on himself and for Goldberg to be gotten rid of, but Goldberg has hired bodyguards and rides in limos which make a "normal assault" impossible. Thus, Francis wants Niko to eliminate Goldberg by applying for the firm through an interview. Enemies *Tom Goldberg Part 1 Head over to a TW@ Internet Café and log on a terminal. Use the internet to find the ad for Goldberg's lawyer firm. When on the website, spend a little time reading Niko's funny resume, then send it to the company. You will have the number to the company on your cell Phone when you are done. Leave the cafe and now you must wait until one of the lawyers call. Part 2 Soon the lawyers will call for an appointment. Get yourself a nice suit and smart shoes from your penthouse or from Perseus. Strangely enough, the mission won't start if you are wearing anything on your head at all (which includes glasses, hats, and even a balaclava). An hour or two before the appointment time, head over to Tom Goldberg's workplace. Enter without a weapon drawn and don't attack anyone. Walk to the receptionist's desk and she will call Goldberg to find out if he's available. Follow the receptionist to Tom's office and watch the short cutscene. After that, listen to some interesting lines and when you're ready, stand up. Be careful that you do not wait too long to stand up, since Goldberg eventually will respond to Niko's awkward answers and non responsive attitude by calling security, which will force you to fight your way out. Take out your weapon and point it at Goldberg. After he tells you where the files are, retreive them and shoot Goldberg. An easier way to kill Goldberg which will leave you with no wanted level is to stealth kill him with a knife. Slash his upper body to kill him. Then knife the window without curtains to break it. Jump out of it and steal a getaway car. Or you can simply run out. There is also the hard way of simply busting your way out with firepower. At any time during the interview, stand up and equip a weapon, and simply shoot him straight in the head. Grab the files left in the office. Once the receptionist comes in screaming, grab a Assault Rifle or a Carbine Rifle if you have it. If not, a shotgun is pretty good at times, but lacks long range ability. Blast your way out of Goldberg's office and move to the lobby - or you can shoot out the window in the office and drop down (it's not far), bypassing the lobby entirely - you'll just have to worry about losing your wanted level. If you feel like shooting up the lobby, the guards will have covered the door to the office, and they are now swarming the area. A three star or a two star wanted level (it can change to a two-star level at rare occasions) will now appear. Shoot the guard at the top of the stairs and he will fall down in a very bloody way down those steps. The top door is locked, so you will have to make your way two floors down to get out. Try not to shoot the cops, or else the NOOSE team and rarely the FIB will be involved and make the escape harder. Once outside, grab a fast vehicle and evade the cops. A fast car should be used since the cops have a lot of vehicles being deployed. A parked sport car, such as the Comet, makes everything a lot easier. A safer, though potentially longer method is in using the nearby subway. Enter the tunnel by the law offices and board a train. It will take you out of range and "lose" your wanted level. If you miss the interview for any reason, it will be rescheduled for six hours later. Part 1 Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to an Internet cafe *Use the internet book an interview *Leave the Internet cafe Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the reception *Follow the receptionist to Goldberg's office *Intimidate Goldberg *Retrieve the files *Kill Goldberg *Take the files to Francis Video Walkthrough ILATfjEpR68 TfC3OEwgMUU Deaths *Tom Goldberg - Killed by Niko for giving Francis McReary potential legal trouble. *Karen (optional) - Can be killed by Niko, though this does not effect the storyline.﻿ Trivia *Although the mission tells you to go to an internet cafe, you can use the computer in Playboy's building. However, the game tells you to "Leave the Internet Cafe" afterwards. *Pulling out weapons without pointing them at Goldberg will elicit a variety of reactions from Goldberg, including: **Knife - Goldberg will ask Niko if he is interested in camping, and then ask if he got the knife from The Serrated Edge. **Baseball Bat - Goldberg will mention baseball being a great American pastime and that the firm has a softball team and that they like to take group showers and "get sweaty together". **Any gun - Goldberg will say that they are lawyers, and they do not need guns, also mentioning "Guns don't kill people, video games do". **Molotov Cocktail - Goldberg will warn Niko that the office has a non-smoking policy, but tells him that it is fine if the smoke calms him down, and, after asking Niko if he has A.D.D, offers him a "mild amphetamine". **Grenade - Goldberg will tell Niko that if the grenade goes off, he will be able to sue the person who sold it to him, suggesting a further discussion following the interview. Goldberg then mentions that they should let Madupe (the security guard) play with it for a while and "see what happens". **Rocket Launcher - Goldberg will say that he has only seen such weapons on TV, and then mentions that holding one in a court will discourage anyone from arguing against him. *In the beta, this mission was named Small Fish in Big Pond. *When you shoot a guard near the stairs, he will roll down and use the Wilhelm Scream. *Second part of this mission takes place at the same time as TLAD mission "This Shit's Cursed" or sometime before or after, as a news story on the radio speaks of Tom Goldberg's death afterwards. *One of Tom Goldberg's lines in the mission - "Guns don't kill people, video games do" - used if the player draws a weapon during the interview, but does not point it at Goldberg, is a take on Florida lawyer Jack Thompson, who was infamous for campagining against violent video games (Including the Grand Theft Auto series) and blaming the video game developers for the actions of those playing the games. *In his resume, Niko writes that he went to Bulford Academy in England, which may be a reference to Bullworth Academy in the game Bully. Alternatively, it may also be a reference to the Oxford Academy in England. *In light of the statement above, it said Bullworth Academy before patch 1.4. The patch altered it to Bulford. *In the beta you were able to go to Goldberg's office and kill him even without going to the internet cafe and submitting a resume. *Niko's resume also subtly refers to the work he has been doing in Liberty City, citing his work in "manslaughter, homicide, drug dealing, extortion, racketeering, and grand theft auto", as well as the work he did before arriving in America, with "drafted immigration documentation, and accelerated customs procedures for clients" and "working in war-torn areas to assist those most badly affected". It also mentions his employers, as "Dealing with emerging markets in the West Indies. Particularly Jamaica and Puerto Rico". It even mentions some of the basic abilities Niko demonstrates, with "Shooting, boxing, running, swimming to a professional level". *In the first Cutscene of this mission, Francis will tell you to get a suit for the Interview. He will Still Say this even if you're already wearing one. de:Final Interview es:Final Interview pl:Final Interview Category:Missions in GTA IV